The display of advertising material on mobile devices is, of course, known. For example, many companies advertise merchandise and special offers on sites available through mobile devices. Some retailers and serviced providers also provide Apps that advertise goods and services and facilitate purchase of those goods and services.
Other on-line retailers advertise special deals via email on mobile devices, providing links through to the deals and the opportunity to purchase the relevant goods or services.
In some markets, mobile advertising is most commonly seen as a Mobile Web Banner (top of page) or Mobile Web Poster (bottom of page banner), while in others, it is dominated by SMS advertising. Other forms of mobile advertising include MMS advertising, advertising within mobile games and mobile videos, during mobile TV receipt, full-screen interstitials, which appear while a requested item of mobile content or mobile web page is loading up, and audio advertisements that can take the form of a jingle before a voicemail recording, or an audio recording played while interacting with a telephone-based service such as movie ticketing or directory assistance.
The effectiveness of a mobile media ad campaign can be measured in a variety of ways. The main measurements are impressions (views) and click-through rates. They are also sold to advertisers by views (Cost Per Impression) or by click-through (Cost Per Click). Additional measurements include conversion rates, such as click-to-call rates and other degrees of interactive measurement.
Mobile media can run on a mobile web page or within a mobile application, often referred to as in-App.
One of the popular models in mobile advertising is Cost Per Install (CPI) where the pricing model is based on the user installing an App on their mobile phone. CPI Mobile Advertising Networks work either as incentive or non-incentive. In the incentive model the user is given virtual points or rewards to install the game or App.
It would be advantage if an alternative incentive-based advertising model could be devised that provides mobile device users with advertisement displays of high quality. More particularly, it would be advantageous if an advertising model could be devised that provides mobile device users options relating to advertisements received on their mobile device, for example in terms of category of goods or services, or in more specific terms of vendor, and so on.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve one or more disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practice.
Accordingly, systems and/or methods for solving these and other problems disclosed herein are desirable. The present disclosure is directed to overcome and/or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art as will become apparent from the discussion herein.